


Kissing In The Back Row

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, Kissing, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo can’t get enough of Dee’s kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing In The Back Row

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Written For: cozy_coffee’s comment_fic prompt ‘Any, any/any, kissing’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

They’re in the back row of the movies, arms around each other, and they’re kissing. They’re not even really making out, not touching or stroking each other anywhere else, just this, lips pressed together, hands tangled in each other’s hair… 

Dee’s tongue is in his mouth, then his in Dee’s, tasting popcorn and soda, and each other’s unique flavour. Ryo always gets a little light-headed when Dee kisses him, breathless, and hot all over. It’s as if each long, slow, wet kiss spreads through his whole body, tingling through sensitive nerve-endings, and turning him on.

Ryo’s lost track of the movie completely, but he can’t bring himself to care, even though he was the one who’d said he wanted to see it. It was good, but kissing Dee is better, here in the darkness of the half-empty cinema, the images on the big screen flickering coloured light through his closed eyelids like a kaleidoscope.

The movie is loud, an all-action extravaganza, just as well because it drowns out the soft gasps and groans Ryo knows he’s making. He’s floating on a haze of pleasure and wishes they could go on like this for hours, doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of it, but the movie will end soon and then the lights will come up and they’ll have to leave.

But that won’t happen just yet. So he loses himself in the feel of Dee’s lips against his own, revelling in their softness, and in the taste of the man he loves lingering on this tongue. The pleasure builds and builds inside him like a wave, cresting suddenly, without warning, and flooding through him, making him shudder and gasp into Dee’s mouth. Dee kisses Ryo harder, holding him tighter as he rides out the shockwaves; he’s radiating satisfaction over the dramatic effects of his kisses. Ryo just knows Dee will be insufferably smug later and just hopes he won’t brag about his prowess.

In a minute Ryo’s sure embarrassment will catch up to him. They’re in public, in a cinema, and it’s a good thing he’s wearing a long jacket, it should hide the wet patch on his jeans. Right now though, as those amazing, arousing kisses continue, he feels too good to care.

The End


End file.
